Ciel
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Johann and Michael attempt to enjoy a peaceful meal. But, knowing the Trintity boys, they just can't. My first G00 fic. R&R. And, before people start whining in the reviews, I guess this counts as an AU. So, now you have no reason to post whiny reviews.


[Behold! A G00 fic that does not make any sense or even pretends to! Yeah, I just watched the whole first season and this is what popped into my head. Further proof working as a Prosecutor has odd effects. Plus…I just wanted an excuse for some subtle Trincest. Also, it's my view that outside combat, Johann and Michael would have a pretty good brotherly relationship. R&R if you feel like it.]

As the blue haired young man poked at the steaming bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo, he seemed beyond bored. This action was much to the chagrin of the brown haired man across the table. The restaurant was trendy, to say the least. It bordered on flashy, which oddly amused the older man at the corner booth.

"Michael, what are you trying to do? Shank the pasta?" The curiously amused Johann Trinity finally said. His younger brother simply shrugged.

"It's like…really hot." Michael Trinity said. "Besides, this place is kind of ritzy for a pasta joint." At this phrasing, Johann laughed.

"Pasta joint? Oh, it must be nice to be secretly 13." He chided, earning a middle finger from his brother. Johann merely rolled his eyes. "Oh, real mature, Michael. Now eat your pasta." The older brunette said, laughter tingeing his voice.

"Why did you go with the Euro trash place, Johann? There's this totally grungy barbeque place down the street that looks great." Michael almost chirped. He was greeted with a blank facial expression from his older brother.

"Oh, that'll work. Why can't you just enjoy a good thing? It's not like I'd ever lead you wrong." At this, Johann quickly gasped, Michael's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's true, except for that time when you us killed!" Michael said, halfway between a loud voice and a laugh. Johann sighed; clearly, his younger brother was still not going to let _that_ little incident go.

"Of course you never would. You led us on some cool missions, killed a few thousand people, _most_ of them deserved it, I guess. Then things went a little bad…we had to hide out… and…then we got killed!" Michael practically howled. Johann rolled his eyes. He had heard this speech about 100 times. Calm and patient as always, Johann waited for Michael to finish.

"Now, I kinda always thought we'd die in combat, truth be told, I expected it. But, come on, bro. Shot through the heart buy a guy with a ponytail? Jesus, how lame can you get? At least you died in your Gundam. I got…suit jacked…by a guy with a _ponytail_!" Michael lamented. Johann nodded, knowing what was coming; he was ready to practically go word-for-word with Michael.

"And, somehow, we wound up in Heaven, which sounds nice, but…. Heaven is weird! It's like…Paris…but weird!" The bluenette continued on, Johann occasionally nodded as if he was interested. He did so until Michael had finished talking and was finally eating his pasta.

"Are you done yet?" Johann finally asked, earning a nod from Michael. "Good." The older man said simply. "Hey, things could be a thousand times worse. You know, like…lake of fire type worse." At this Michael laughed, rudely.

"Yeah, having to see all the AEU, Union and HRL pilots we killed on a regular basis is such a great feeling." Michael said, grumpily. Johann, oddly enough, laughed.

"How is that Howard Mason guy doing?" Johann chided. His question earned him yet another middle finger from his younger brother. Johann cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he's doing well." Michael said, not caring in the slightest. "Maybe he's on the speech circuit with Alejandro." He added with near wicked sarcasm. "Who cares, he was just a nob- Oh, cool! There's shrimp in my pasta!" The younger Trinity practically exclaimed.

"Surprise." Johann said with a wink, a bit amused with Michael's reaction. He could go from bitchy to giddy in the span of a blink. It always brought a smile to the older Trinity's face. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually did learn what you and Nena liked." Michael smirked.

"Just like _you_ like really weird flavors of ice cream. Well…not as weird as Nena, but still pretty weird." The bluenette replied.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with caramel flavored ice cream." Johann, said, knowing he was on the defense.

"No." Michael agreed. "There's nothing wrong with it, other than the fact you're not a pregnant woman." The younger sibling joked, sticking his tongue out. "Besides that, it's just fine." Johann faked a groan.

"Says the kid who eats shrimp at every meal." Came the older brother's counter, which instantly led to a pout.

"I am not a kid." Michael said. "I'm…well…I was 19 when I died. See? That's not a kid. That's like, almost an adult." He countered. Johann only smirked as he took a sip of wine.

"Yes. Almost." Johann said, knowing he had won this short battle of wits. "See? I told you it was good pasta." He added, noting Michael had consumed over half his plate. Michael nodded begrudgingly. He hated when Johann was right. Which was always.

"It's pretty good I guess." Michael conceded. "Way better than that time we were on the run and we had to eat canned food at every meal. By the way, if I ever see another Vienna sausage, I will kill someone." He said, trying not to laugh.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem for us." Johann said with an almost reassuring grin as Michael slurped a noodle into his mouth and nodded, pasta sauce on his lower lip and chin. At this blatantly immature gesture, Johann was forced to bite his cheek in order to keep from laughing. Michael grinned goofily.

"Something funny?" He asked, pretending to be blissfully unaware of his mess. The ever-mature Johann was doing his best not to give his brother the satisfaction of a reaction. He eventually broke into a short string of laughter; he quickly recovered as Michael continued to shovel pasta in his mouth. Clearly, the bluenette had finally realized that the pasta was in fact good.

It wasn't long until both Trinity brothers had finished the lavish meal and had begun their trek back to the Hotel in which they lived. That was some sort of rule in Heaven. Along with the entire place looking like Paris circa the late 1960's, everyone lived in Hotels. Johann reasoned that The Almighty didn't want to contract outside real estate. As the two walked, Michael managed to speak first.

"Seriously, how did we wind up here?" The younger brother pondered. Johann shrugged.

"Well, I don't deny that we _may_ have gone overboard a few times, but, I guess the guys upstairs, or, well, up here, think we had good motives…I guess." Johann tried to explain with a small laugh. That was his guess and he was sticking to it. Michael grinned.

"Hey, that's good enough for me." Michael said with a sharp grin as they continued down the street lit up by the occasional lamppost. Johann smirked.

"Yeah." He began, looping an arm around Michael's shoulder. "It is pretty good." He said, confirming his statement with a nod as their Hotel came into view. He stole a quick glance at Michael, as they got closer to their room. Johann smiled to himself as he dug for the room key. As he got the door open, Michael practically bolted and flopped down on the bed. The older Trinity made no effort to correct any of this.

"Fine, you get the side closest to the bathroom." Johann conceded. Michael gave a wide smile as he relaxed into the bed. It wasn't long before the two siblings had matching smiles.

"Well, I don't see why we can't share the spot." Michael suggested.

Johann had only two words in response. "Sounds Heavenly."


End file.
